1--Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for structuring information used in an industrial process requiring a large volume of information of heterogeneous types and structures and coming from very varied sources.
It applies notably, though not exclusively, to commercial aviation where a sizable mass of information is used on board aircraft. This information relates e.g. to the different procedures to be carried out during each flight stage, to the data required to pilot an aircraft and to monitoring of the different devices therein.
This information comes from various sources, notably from aircraft constructors, equipment providers, suppliers of navigational maps, airline companies or even from on-board computers.
Accordingly, their type and structure can be very different, whence a difficulty in using them, and notably in looking up information. This information is usually gathered together by airline companies for the benefit of pilots and flight engineers.
2--Description of the Prior Art
In order to facilitate the exchange and utilization of all this information, a computer language has already been proposed enabling the definition of data structures which are then associated with the information itself so as to enable them to be entered and utilized independently of their source or destination. These data structures have been called logical structures.
However, it so happens that a same set of information can be associated with different logical structures as a function of the user of this information, his production requirements, and his utilization and look-up methods in the operating of a process.
In view of this fact, the user is often led to redefine these logical structures in order to adapt them to his own requirements.
At present, however, in order to be able to define a logical structure, the latter must be drawn in the form of a graph, using a graphical formalism which is not standardized, and this graph must then be transcribed into computer language. This process therefore implies in-depth knowledge of said computer language, which is only within the reach of specialists, as is the case with most computer languages.
As each airline company has specific requirements with regard to the utilization and looking up of this information, and as it does not usually have the skills enabling logical structures to be defined, it cannot fully take part in the defining and validating of the information structures it requires.